


Внутреннее пространство

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Blood and Gore, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Исходники: стоковые фото, специально нарисованный для коллажаартс авторским дидж-допиливанием.Центральный арт — подарок отredraccoon.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 10
Collections: 7 - fandom One Piece 2020: визуал R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Внутреннее пространство

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: стоковые фото, специально нарисованный для коллажа [арт](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446780512414203924/749920427173740624/processed_20200831_121417914.jpg) с авторским дидж-допиливанием.
> 
> Центральный арт — подарок от [redraccoon](https://raccoonmoon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
